Culture Clash
by The Bonfire Storyteller
Summary: Canadian high school student William Fabron has the chance to visit Bonyari High School for a year while studying abroad. He is (un?)fortunate enough to have Ichijo Rakku take him in as a foreign exchange family, and he tells of his time there through his journal. Little does Will know what kind of mischief he will get into with his new friend...
1. Chapter 1

_Entry #1_

 _August 23_ _rd_ _, 2013_

 _St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada_

Well, this is the first entry in my journal. I really have no idea what I'm supposed to put down here but…I guess I can start by telling a bit about myself. Better than nothing, right?

My name's William Fabron. I'm a 17 year old teen from St. John's, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada. I'm about six feet in height with short and thick black hair, green eyes, Caucasian skin, and occasionally a thin stubble on my face. I'm kinda built in body frame, I think? I mean, I never really worried about it that much, but that's what people say. I wear normal clothes, usually a dark brown jacket, jeans, tennis shoes, a silver watch, and maybe a few other accessories, but other than that nothing outstanding.

I speak four languages fluently; English, French, German and also Japanese. I'll get to how I know the fourth one so easily later. Anyway, with these languages I gained some interest in the history of them, going all the way back to _Ye Olde_ ages and all that stuff, especially the music they played, all the way up to the 20th Century. Earned the nickname "Will the Conqueror" for being so obsessed with the subject, especially in 1066, but nevermind all that stuff. I really should be getting to what's happened today.

Well at Gonzago High, I was walking around the hallways with my backpack slung with homework when I saw a flyer. I looked a little closer at it and my heart practically stopped. It was a year trip to stay at Japan as a foreign exchange student! I couldn't leave that offer standing! So, being the weeaboo I am, I took it and immediately began to research everything about the trip.

Basically, I would be staying with a family for a year and go to Bonyari High while all this happens. I'll be living like one of the students there, doing some work while I do so, and just learn about Japanese life as I go along!

Only, there's one problem.

I don't think mom and dad would have agreed with the $2,000 dollar price tag.

Nevertheless though, I had to try my luck. So I just picked up my things and went to class, barely able to contain myself.

A couple hours later, I came home and unpacked everything. Did homework as usual, as boring as it was. My main thought process was how I was going to break it to mom and dad that I wanted to stay in a foreign country for a year. It would be hard to convince them since I had never left Canada at all, and then when you add how my parents are concerned about how I would do on my own…

But to hell with all that! I can do it! All I really need to do is just compile a list of why I should go! Best do it after dinner though. My stomach's growling right now.

…...

I can't believe I did it!

I actually convinced them to let me go! This is freaking amazing! I…I can barely write down how excited I am to have even…good lord, is this how anime fangirls feel when they get a chance to meet their favorite characters in person?!

Ok, ok…I've calmed down now.

Anyway, this is how the conversation really went, us talking over a meal of roast beef and potatoes.

"Mom, dad…I found something rather interesting in school." I started off.

"Oh? What did you find?" My mom asked.

I whipped out the flyer and pointed out the details, making sure I elaborated on each and every single item.

"It says that I'll be staying with a family while I study abroad for about a year. Not only will I be getting a cultural exposure, but I'll also be getting to meet new people! That's good for me, isn't it?" I asked them with as much of a charismatic smile as possible.

I admit, I'm not really that social. However, once I get to know a person I can sound like either the village elder or the village idiot.

"Hmm…I don't know, son…" Dad said when he looked down at the price. "It's pretty steep compared to some of the other things I have seen…"

"Aw come on, please? I'll work overtime at my uncle's shop, including weekdays! Besides, I've already gotten about half the money!" I implied, remembering my time spent working as a handyman.

Let me tell you, it's hard work. Whenever I got a chance from school, I would always spend time trying to learn that trade. Ever since I was ten I went out with my Uncle Jean and did as much as I could, though I had to start from the bottom up like everyone; sweeping floors, making the coffee, cleaning the toilet, getting the food, and all that menial stuff. Nevertheless, I started to do more things at thirteen, and now I'm proud to say I'm a journeyman in the family business.

Well, at least I am. Dad works as a government worker and mom sometimes does work as a secretary, but we are lucky enough to come home and spend time together at dinner, like this.

Anyway back to the conversation.

"Son, are you sure you want to do this? It's going to be a year by yourself, and you'll be missing out on your 11th grade in high school." My mom asked.

"Mom, I'm 17 years old! I think I can handle being on my own! Besides, this will be a great learning experience! When I come back, I'll have a larger degree of knowledge in my head, have a bigger cultural vocabulary, and also the honor of being the first in the family to have been to Asia!" I stated proudly.

I guess they thought it was cute, because dad let out a soft chuckle and put a hand on my shoulder.

"You've been responsible lately…a lot more than you were before. Looks like you're really into this…well…alright. You can go."

He raised his finger to restrain my excitement, about to burst like a dam.

"BUT…you have to promise me one thing."

"Oh my God, anything you want!"

"Text us every other day so that we know you're still around, and that you don't bring back any 9-month surprises, if you know what I mean…" he said with a chuckle.

"Henry!" Mom shouted with a blush as she playfully cuffed him on the back of the head.

I didn't care. I was just…just so happy that I could get to go to Japan. Now all I gotta do is work some more jobs at my uncle's, then get packed and get on the plane January 12th, 2014!

 _Entry #2_

 _January 12_ _th_ _, 2014_

 _St. John's International Airport, Newfoundland and Labrador, Canada_

 _Air Canada Flight 253 to Tokyo, Narita, Japan_

Well, I'm on board the plane now. I still can't believe this is happening! It's been a while since I've written in this journal, so I might as well get myself up to speed on what has happened.

From August to Christmas Break I've worked my ass off at the shop. I exceeded my expectations on just making $1,000. Turns out I got my full-year's paycheck in advance when I told my uncle.

So, adding up my experience and my work input, he gave me about $26,000 dollars! I literally was at a loss when he did that. That money must have come out of his retirement fund or something! Nevertheless, I practically cried with joy and I promised him that I would work extra hard when I came back.

Man, I love that guy.

Once I converted my spending money into Japanese Yen (2,369,646.66 worth, good lord!), I packed up my stuff the week before. Got several bundles of clothes ready, all for the four seasons, though I have a feeling I'll be able to resist the cold much better than the Japanese.

One of the many perks of being a Canuck.

Next I packed up my laptop, some computer games (PC all the way), a few American movies I liked, some books, a deck of cards, some paper and pencils, my Coonskin hat that I bought in Alberta, my lucky red monkey wrench, some dice, a few books (most of them Jules Verne and Conn Iggulden), my iPod, and the necklace my Grandpa Wallace gave me. It was a bear claw wrapped in twine on a thin necklace, something I would always wear around my neck. That man was just as beloved as the rest of my family, God rest his soul.

Speaking of family…saying goodbye to my family was kind of hard. Mom and dad took care of my passport and my student visa, even going so far as to help me load my luggage and ticket when I got to the airport. I admit it, as much as I can get somewhat annoyed by them, I will miss them over the year. I also admit that I cried a little bit when I gave them both that hug, though my tall dad gave me this giant bear hug that encompassed us both.

"You be careful out there, son. The world's a dangerous place, but if I know you well, you can handle it." He said to me with a small smile.

"Aw dad, you act like I'm going to war." I replied with a small chuckle.

"Doesn't matter son…we're gonna miss you. You behave yourself, keep vigilant, and stay outta trouble. Learn as much as you can, and then when you come home…well, just remember that you're a Canadian, ok?" He said with a smile and a wink.

"I promise I will, dad. Once a Canuck, always a Canuck eh?" I replied with our stereotypical accent. That must have given them a kick because they laughed a little more than they should have.

And just like that…I was through the check-in area, security, and now on the flight to Tokyo.

Best I stop writing right now and get some sleep, despite my excitement. It's gonna be a long, long flight.


	2. Chapter 2

_Entry #3_

 _January 13_ _th_ _, 2014_

 _Tokyo International Airport, Tokyo, Japan_

Well…I can't believe I'm finally here in Japan! God, I feel so excited! The long flight and the small peanut bags were worth the wait, and now begins my first year abroad!

Ok, so I'm here waiting in baggage claim, just passing the time for the moment. My host family should be here with a ride to their place, when I can begin the school year (at least for myself) tomorrow. I can't wait to test out my Japanese!

Speaking of which, I DID say I was gonna say how I spoke it so easily?

Well, the weird thing is that language comes as easily to me as English and French. I tried other languages like Spanish, German, Russian and even Arabic. However…it just feels easy with Japanese. Think it was because one day I hit my head at three years old on a concrete step, I don't know.

Still, it freaks people out that a French-Polish Canadian boy can speak an oriental language fluently. Nevertheless, it does have its downsides. Barely anyone in Saint John's speaks the language, and people think I am an utter weeaboo. If only they knew…

Now my family's here! I'll write more when I get done with meeting my family.

Hopefully they're fun?

 _Entry #4_

 _January 13_ _th_ _, 2014_

 _Ichijō Estate, Tokyo, Japan_

What a family this is! What a family!

I never expected my host family to be rich at all! Sure, I mean most Japanese have nice homes but the Ichijō family's got it MADE!

So, when my host family picked me up, it was this kid around my age with a couple of "servants". His name is Raku Ichijō, who is like an average kid believe it or not. He had blackish-purple spiky hair, a few inches shorter than me, had a skinny frame and brown eyes. I wouldn't be surprised if there were girls going crazy over him.

When he spoke, his voice fitted him, bustling with youth and energy.

"Hey! You must be William Fabron! Welcome to Japan!" he said in clear English, though I could easily tell the accent. Instead of responding in English though, I held up my hand and spoke in Japanese. It went full circle as my own accent stuck out.

"It's a pleasure to meet you! You must be Raku!" I replied.

Ichijō looked impressed, smiling openly with pure white teeth.

"Hey, you speak pretty good Japanese! Where'd you learn to speak so good?"

"Oh, just good schools." I lied casually.

"Great! My servants here'll get your bags and take it home. Let's go home."

The dude had a friggin' limo. A LIMO.

When I got inside, I noticed there were a lot of older men inside, wearing traditional Japanese garbs of sort. Though I noticed one thing: They were armed in some degree. Bodyguards, probably.

"So, uh…why are they packing all that heat?" I asked with both curiosity and slight worry.

"Huh? Oh, don't mind them! They're just my servants that'll protect me." Ichijō replied with I think a degree of annoyance.

"That's right, foreigner." One of the servants said. "Young master here needs some protection out in the world. Lay a finger on him and we will-"

"Guys, don't scare him! He already gets the picture!" Ichijō shouted, seemingly annoyed.

"Of course, young master!" They all replied, suddenly changing from a serious tone to a cheerful manner. I, of course, was naturally disturbed.

While we rode to his home, he kept asking me questions about what Canada was like, how the schools were, and if everyone there played hockey and drank maple syrup straight from the bottle. I reminded him that it was the Canucks that lived way up north that did that, chuckling softly to myself.

In return, I asked about what Japanese school was like, what his home was, told him about my job as a handyman and more importantly asked what his father did for a living. They seemed to not hear me on that one, but he, who am I to judge? What he did was his own business. However, it never died down inside me.

But let me tell you something, when I saw Ichijō's house, all my thoughts were banished from my mind.

It looked like a mansion-sized pagoda house, authentic in every way! I found myself agog, almost dropping this journal. There was a stone garden, actual sliding doors made of paper, real bamboo, it was just…mon dieu!

"Heh, you ok Will?" Ichijō asked with an amused chuckle.

"Y-Yeah! Of course I am!" I said rather loudly, much to the amusement of the servants. Guess they haven't had foreigners ogle at their home before.

So, after a quick tour of the place, I kept finding myself both awed and confused. What did Ichijō's dad do that made him so rich, own this house, and everything else? I wanted to ask, but it would have been rude.

We went inside after taking our shoes off, and he finally took me to meet his dad, Issei. The man was old, with long steel-gray hair and bushy eyebrows with matching color, a few wrinkles around his neck and dark sanpaku eyes. He also wore a long black kimono with a white trim on its neck also. From what I could tell of the man, he had been through hell of a sort, especially with that nasty scar over his face.

Needless to say, I have never felt more scared of a man than at that moment.

"Father, this is William Fabron. He is the exchange student that we've decided to take on." Ichijō said in a polite manner.

Issei just stared at me with his dark eyes, but I knew I had to do something other than just stand there like a fool. So, mustering up as much courage as I could, I bowed my head low before reassuring my position and extending my hand out towards him.

"I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ichijō." I stated, cursing inwardly at my stutter.

The man looked at the hand, but he reached out and shook it with a grip that nearly crushed my hand, nodding. "You have a lot to learn about Japanese customs, but I do appreciate your manners." He replied in an iron-like voice, commanding respect in a room.

"Thank you sir." I replied, my Japanese slightly faltering as he let go of my hand.

"So Fabron, do you work for a living?" Issei asked. I released a little tension at that. "Yes, sir. I'm a handyman. Good with tools and repairs of most kinds." I replied with a bit more confidence.

"Really now? Well, some of our pipes are broken. If you were to repair them with the tools we have, I would appreciate it."

Only an idiot would think that it was an offer and not a command.

"Father, that's not how you treat a guest!" Ichijō stated. However, before his dad could flip out on the interruption, I shook my head and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Let me just unpack my stuff and I'll be right down."

That seemed to work for the head of the house. Which reminds me, I better get started on those pipes.

 _Entry #5_

 _January 13_ _th_ _, 2014_

 _Ichijō Estate, Tokyo, Japan_

Worst…job….EVER!

All I will say about the job is that if it wasn't for my lucky red wrench, I would literally be up shit creek without a paddle.

Nevertheless, I got the approval from Issei and Raku. I got a bath after getting the crap off of me, and also had a bowl of steamed rice and a plate of _Tonkatsu_ (Deep fried breaded cutlet of pork) with some fish sauce that was actually pretty good, so that made up for the job.

Also, I was given a tool belt as a welcoming gift from the family, which I gotta say…the tan rawhide belt and pouches actually look good on me. Now all I need is a utility jumpsuit and gloves, then I'm all set for any job after school!

Now I'm wearing a fresh dark green kimono while getting ready for bed, and I gotta say, despite the rather shitty job…I feel like I'm gonna like this place.

I just hope that I don't have any more clogged pipes to deal with while I'm here.


End file.
